


Cosmic Ash

by shadowsofthenight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofthenight/pseuds/shadowsofthenight
Summary: Writing prompt found on tumblr (writing-prompt-s): You’re a D-List Super Hero, not because you aren’t powerful but, because you don’t like the attention. You prefer to help old ladies across the street or reading to children. You love it despite having amazing abilities. Today a villain attacks the city and specifically calls YOU into battle.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Cosmic Ash

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of an OC. Might go further into this if there's interest!

It was supposed to be another simple patrol, the route carefully planned to avoid any extra attention. It wasn’t that he hated crowds, or even the paparazzi, he just didn’t sign up for it. In the back of his mind he was fully aware that attention came with the job, hell it was practically written in big, bold letters underneath the job description. He just wanted to do the right thing, he viewed the world through beautiful rose colored glasses; a place where everyone could be happy, and should be, so he took on the responsibility of shaping the world into how he saw it, and left the fights to the attention seekers. Sure, he’d fought a few villains here and there, some muggers, but the big battles? He tended to shy away from unless his help was specifically requested, and even then he had stipulations. The first always being: no media attention, and two: he was specifically not to be brought up at the following press conferences when the public was finally briefed after the villain was caught. 

You see, his idea of being a hero extended beyond fights, beyond bagging villains. His idea was closer to what he believed the true definition of a hero was, a public servant, someone meant to aid the general public. Sometimes it was menial tasks; helping the elderly cross streets, playing with children, and even rescuing the occasional cat from a tree. Most of the other heroes laughed over this, while some seriously doubted his sanity. How could someone so powerful not actually _use_ his power? More specifically, why wouldn’t he _want_ to use his power? But he knew the cost his power had, he’d seen the destruction it was capable of bringing, and that was definitely not his idea of a beautiful world. So he used it sparingly, and as carefully as he could. 

“Singularity! _Singularity!_ ” The hero in question turned, arching a brow behind his mask as he noticed one of the other heroes flying towards him, landing with a sudden thud. It was then he noticed the blood, the bruises, and _holy fuck_ “Where’s your _leg?!_ ” He demanded quickly, reaching into his utility belt for something to wrap the stub as quickly as he could. “That’s not important right now, Singularity you need to head into center city - **now.** ” The other hero, Cyclone, responded. “There’s a new villain in town, we don’t know who he is - or what he is, and he’s ripping through center city.” She explained, watching as Singularity carefully wrapped up her leg; or well, what _used_ to be her leg. “I’ll leave it to the other heroes Cy, you know I’m not a huge fighter.” He responded, rolling his eyes at her disappointed sigh. “That’s the thing Singularity, he’s asking for _you._ ” She stressed, meeting his surprised gaze with determined eyes. “You need to go, he’s destroying everything - and everyone.” Cyclone whispered, watching Singularity’s muscles tense in stress. “You’re the only one who can take him, Kota.” She didn’t know how else to convince him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her and stepped through a void that opened up within a nearby shadow. 

“I’ll do what I can Cas, stay here and order all the other heroes in the city to start evacuating any remaining citizens, keep as many as you can from the fight.” Singularity instructed, his eyes downcast and his throat tight. She nodded, already settling into the chair in front of their HQ’s computer, her fingers fluttering across the keyboard. Her own ability, wind manipulation, kicked into full gear as her fingers seemed to blink in and out of view as the orders zipped across their server and into heroes headsets. “Give em hell, little brother.” Cyclone spoke, turning to see that Singularity was already gone. “And come back to me.” She offered up a simple prayer to the wind, hoping his power would be enough to stop this new threat. 

When Singularity stepped out of the shadows, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew Cyclone had said the villain was tearing apart center city, but he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting to see buildings crumbling, the screams of citizens trapped in crumbling buildings. It didn’t even look like center city, the streets torn apart, cars flipped over. “Singularity! **SINGULARITY!** Face me you _coward!_ ” He turned, finally catching a view of the cause of the destruction. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes burned with unshed tears. “Adam?” His voice was barely a whisper, but the villain turned to catch Singularity’s gaze, a cruel smirk overtaking his face. “Surprised?” The villain purred, crossing his arms to glare down at the hero. Surprised was an understatement, he realized now why none of the other heroes would’ve recognized the villain. After all, he had no mask on, and was in street clothes - but Singularity would recognize that face anywhere. “Actually, _I’m_ surprised you showed up. Don’t you have some old woman to guide across the street?” The villain, Adam, snarked while glaring Singularity down. They both stood opposite of eachother, Singularity distraught while Adam was amused. “What, no hello? No how’ve you been? Well I’ll talk for you. After you joined the _League,_ ” his voice was becoming a hiss, his words growing darker and crueller, “You left me, Kota. You left me behind, gave up on being _you._ For fucks sake, when was the last time anyone besides your sister spoke your true name, huh? You donned your cape and left Kota behind, and let _**Singularity**_ take over.” By the time Adam had finished his piece, his voice was a pure snarl, not even hiding the hatred that laced into his tone. “I’d say I’m surprised you’ve got nothing to say, but really, when did you ever _actually_ say what needed to be said?” Adam taunted, and before Singularity could even respond the other man extended his palm, an eerie glow manifesting. “That’s fine, really. We’ll let our _actions_ do the talking.” He purred, a wave of pure heat and power exploding from his palm and ripping towards Singularity, who in his shock didn’t even attempt to dodge - the wave slamming into him and sending him sailing through a crumbling building. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did that _hurt?_ ” Adam taunted, stepping through the street and closer towards Singularity, who was barely able to shake the ringing in his ears. It pounded into his very core, his vision blurred. He knew in his heart he’d hurt Adam, but just like the rest of his past - he’d buried it, locked it away and decided to ignore it. “You wanna know what _really_ hurts?” Adam questioned, extending his palm over Singularity’s frozen form, another wave of raw power and heat slamming Singularity down into the ground, making the hero grunt in pain. “What _really_ hurts, and I mean _soul-crushing, heart breaking pain,_ is watching the man you thought loved you - who, might I add, _said the words ‘I love you’ first_ \- walk away, after everything you’ve shared. After opening your heart,” Adam hissed, sending another impactful wave directly into Singularity’s chest, knocking the breath even further out of the man's lungs. “After believing you can _trust_ someone, having them turn around and leave you for nothing - for dead, at the very hands of the people who’re supposed to _protect_ society. Did you know, that night, what they planned on doing to me? **What they did to me?** ” He questioned in a snarl, his eyes locked on Singularity’s. 

The hero’s vision was growing even blurrier, the burn finally consuming his eyes as tears streamed down the sides of his face. “Adam, _I would never hurt you._ I meant that when I said it, I promised it. Please don’t make me do this.” Singularity pleaded, looking at the man he once loved - and still did, if the tiny voice in the back of his mind was anything to go by. Adam only seemed to grow even angrier, the glow once again returning to his palm as he readied to deliver his final strike. The power pulsed from his hand, but before it could hit it’s target, before it could tear through Singularity’s chest, it met a wall of pure force and bounced back towards Adam. The man went flying back across the street, allowing Singularity a single second to pull himself back to his feet, scrambling through the wreckage that must’ve once been a home. He looked around, noticing the smiling faces of an innocent family in shattered picture frames, and just beyond that in what must’ve been the bathroom, the charred bodies of two children and a mother. He knew then that Adam had given him no choice, that Adam had planned this to give Singularity one option - to kill him. 

“You broke that promise years ago, Kota. I’m just here to make sure you finish what you started.” Adam snarled, throwing his hand forwards again with another wave of power. Singularity responded in kind, zipping across the space between them as if it was nothing and interlocking his fingers with Adam’s, freezing the wave before it could even grown. “If that’s truly why you’re here, then I’m sorry. I’m sorry I caused this much pain, I’m sorry I hurt you.” Singularity whispered, reaching forwards to caress Adam’s jaw. Adam scoffed, “You think that can stop me? An apology? _Nothing you say-_ ” Adam’s words were cut short as his eyes grew misty, locked in a staring contest with Singularity. _“Kota?”_ Adam whispered, tears streaking down his face as his body began to crack and turn to cosmic ash, sucked into the other hand Singularity had extended over him - a black hole right in the center of his palm. “I’m sorry, Adam, I’m so _sorry._ ” Singularity cried, unable to stop the onslaught of tears that carved a path down his cheeks. Adam gave Singularity a single cruel smirk, “I’m **not.** ” He responded, reaching forwards and pressing one last bruising kiss onto Singularity’s lips, before finally he was reduced to nothing, sucked totally into the black hole. 

That was how the other heroes found Singularity, on his knees and sobbing while clutching thin air, his arms wound around his core. “Singularity, report. Is the villain defeated?” Another hero called, this one’s name Commander - he oversaw all heroes as head of the League, their jobs, and made sure they stayed focused on their roles as heroes. After a few moments of no answer, Commander stepped forwards, “Singularity, **report.** ” He stressed, inching forwards just a bit further, staying within the man's peripheral. He could see the man shaking, and he knew Singularity’s power, he _knew_ the danger Singularity posed if he was not in control. In one swift move, Singularity turned and stood, his arms loose at his sides and his palms upturned, two black voids beginning to grow within his hands. “My name is **Kota.** ” The man snarled, the other heroes barely able to register any shock before they too were absorbed into nothing. Kota would take back his humanity, shed the role he’d been given, and create something better; a happier, truly human world. Singularity had died with Adam, and Kota had been reborn.


End file.
